A Night Away From Reality
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria finally gives in and allows herself to knock on the door of 3B. All it takes is a little conversation before Ezra whisks her off to the secluded cabin for them to properly catch up on the past three months they've spent apart. Episode 4x14


**A Night Away From Reality **

**I don't own PLL **

**Aria's POV **

Earlier in the night I had gone over to my ex-boyfriend's apartment due to the fact I couldn't be away from him any longer. Everything had built up in my body that I was going crazy having to keep all these things bottled up. With my mom gone I haven't had anyone to really talk with and receive advice from. It's been weird or off in a way with the girls lately; I think we're all stressed about college and what horrid thing A will do next and to whom. The only people who truly know me and have the ability to read me like an open book would be mom and Ezra. Which is why I found myself standing on Ezra's doorstep only an hour after school was let out due to receiving more texts and notes in my locker about being a slut as well as offers to _pleasure_ many of the guys in school. I hadn't been able to take it anymore so I turned my phone off and went to the one safe place where I knew I could escape everything that came with living in Rosewood; Apartment 3b. Thankfully Ezra didn't ask too many questions upon seeing me standing at his front door with tears running down my face. He simply let me inside, shut the door then pulled me into a tight comforting hug. All it took was that one hug for all my walls to drop instantaneously and release everything that I had been keeping to myself for all these months. He now knows about this new A and everything they have done also about how I had to all but force mom to leave since A was after her. I even told him about the texts I have been getting from the immature jackasses at school. Ezra had held my hand as a source of comfort through the whole thing and wiped my tears away. Though I was relieved to finally get all of my emotions off of my chest, there was nothing better than when he kissed me. I smile thinking back to the kiss and the events following it.

"_I can't express how sorry I am Aria. The fact that the whole school is calling you those names and sending you those texts is all because of me." Ezra shakes his head in distaste. _

"_Ezra it isn't your fault," he shakes his head in denial again. "It isn't Ezra. It is Connor's fault. He is the one who kissed me then turned around and told his friends that we had sex since he was mad I rejected him."_

"_Still they are using our relationship to prove you are something you're not. I shouldn't have taken the job at Rosewood. I should have realized it would only cause problems for you." When he looks up at me I can see the pain in his eyes at the topic. _

"_Don't Ezra. Our relationship is pure and beautiful just like our feelings for each other. I am not going to let them turn it into something is isn't. Even though everyone is calling me a slut and trying to say I got grades because of it, you and I know the truth. You needed a job and it was the only plausible job you could get at the time." _

"_You said is." Ezra points out and looks at me with an unknown look filling his eyes covering up the pain that they had been portraying. _

"_What?" I ask confused after a minutes unsure about what he was referring to. _

"_You said 'Our relationship __**is**__ pure and beautiful just like our feelings for each other'. You are using present tense."_

_A blush slowly rises on my cheeks at the accidental slip. He looks at me with hopefulness and expectance waiting for whatever my response may be. With a deep breath I finally voice the words that have been locked in my heart the past three months without him. _

"_I am still very much in love with you Ezra." I cast my gaze down at my hands too nervous to look him in the eye as I wait for his reply. _

_I wasn't expecting the action that follows instantly after the words leave my mouth. One of his hands cups the base of my neck while the other hand runs through my hair to tangle his fingers in my hair like he used to do during our intense kisses. After snapping out of the shock of the action my hands twine their way around his neck to hold him just as close. My body instinctively moves closer to him on the couch. There was no suppressing the moan from falling out of my mouth and into his during the kiss. It has been so long since we last kissed my lips were desperate to move in sync with the pair of lips I had been mesmerized by over our year long relationship. Neither one of us wished to break the kiss thus leading us to carry out the passionate kiss until we could no longer breathe. Once our lips part my eyes slowly flutter open at the same time as Ezra's. We were both breathless and slightly flustered. It was then that I realize sometime during the kiss he had pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him._

"_I love you too Aria, so so much. I don't think I could ever stop loving you." _

"_What do you say we leave Rosewood for a couple of days? I don't know about you but I was struggling greatly having to ignore you before that kiss. Now that I have been reminded how entranced I am and how much I need you I don't think I can go back to ignoring you and treating you just as my teacher." I confess with no shame. _

"_Where would we go?" _

"_My family's cabin. It isn't too far of a drive; if we leave now we could get there at a decent time." _

_He tilts his head to the side and makes a face showing his uncertainty. "I don't think that's a good idea." _

"_Why not? Come on Ezra it is Friday, we could spend the weekend up there. I think we've both agreed that we want to get back together. Why not make up for lost times in a private cabin where there is no one around to interrupt us or spread any gossip about us?" _

"_How are you going to get it past your dad that you are suddenly going to be MIA for the weekend?" _

"_First off you of all people know it isn't that hard for me to get an alibi for an entire weekend. Secondly, I'll tell him the girls planned an emergency sleepover at Hanna's because of what's happening with her mom right now she doesn't want to be alone." _

_I watch Ezra take a deep breath with a look of contemplation on his face meaning he was going to cave shortly. _

"_You really think he'll buy it and not question the topic?" _

"_Everything will be fine. Come on Ez, we need this." I lean forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips and I know I have him hooked. _

"_What are you going to tell your dad when you go home to pack a bag?" _

"_Oh we aren't stopping by my house; I'll call him on the way. We have a long drive ahead of us." _

"_What are you planning on wearing this weekend then?" _

"_Well given if I will be wearing clothes at all, I figured I could wear yours. That's not a problem, is it?" I grin at him with playfulness in my tone. He knows how much I have loved wearing his shirts to bed or simply lounging around in the apartment in one. He reluctantly nods his head and cracks a smile. _

_I jump up off the couch and head straight for his dresser. I pull open the drawer that hold his duffle bag that he uses whenever he leaves town. I sit it on the end of the bed then move higher up the dresser. I pull out a couple of his heavenly soft cotton t-shirts to toss on the bed followed by some boxers. _

"_Wait don't open that one." Ezra rushes out as he jumps up from the couch right as I slide open the second drawer. _

_I spin around on my heel to face him with a smile growing on my face. "Ezra," my voice is questioning but pleased. _

"_Yes," he mumbles knowing what I was going to say. _

"_Why do you still have a drawer full of my things?" I have a full out grin on my lips now as I look up at him. _

"_Because I didn't feel right getting rid of them." He replies sheepishly. _

"_Well let's see what we have to choose from so I'll have an outfit to come home in on Sunday shall we?" _

_I turn to face the open drawer and shift through it to find several of my favorite pieces of clothing here that I must have forgotten on the nights I'd stay over. My hand freezes when I feel lace brush against my fingertips. I pull out the item then turn to smirk at Ezra. _

"_Why do you have my favorite bra that just so happens to be one of your favorites, too?" I question with the black lace push up bra in my hand. I had been trying to find it for the longest of time, I even tore my room apart several different times trying to locate the bra. _

"_I was cleaning up my apartment a couple weeks ago and I found it so I put it in the drawer. I felt it would have been a tad awkward handing you your bra in between passing periods at school." _

"_Might I ask where it was hiding?" _

_Now it was Ezra's turn to smirk with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Must have fallen down between the wall and the bed after I removed it one night." _

_I bite my lip to prevent the grin from spreading across my face. After finishing tossing a few things in the bag for us I lace his hand in mine and pull him out of the apartment and down to his car. It felt as if we hadn't broken up three months ago. Things felt completely comfortable as we began the drive up to the secluded cabin. _

"Turn right at the end of the street then you'll see it." I instruct him as we were just about to the cabin.

Ezra follows my directions and we are soon pulling into the driveway of the cabin. We untangle our hands that had been intertwined and resting in my lap the entire drive. Ezra climbs out of the car, walking around to open my door for me. After grabbing the bag we head up to the front porch where I fish my keys out of my purse and flip through the key ring until I find the correct key. We picked up some fast food during the drive up here so dinner was already taken care of.

"Where are we going?" Ezra wonders when I don't bother to flip on any of the downstairs lights. Instead I decide to lead Ezra right up stairs to the bedroom. It was a little after eleven pm so I knew we were both going to be tired soon, however I have other plans in mind.

"You'll see." My tone is light with a dash of teasing in it.

I knew this place well enough that I didn't need the lights on to see due to us spending most of our summer breaks up here prior to when we moved to Iceland. We walk down the hall to the second door at the end—my bedroom. I briefly let go of his hand to turn on the dim lamp in the corner of the room to bring light into the room. When I face Ezra again he smiles faintly at me realizing this is my bedroom.

I slowly stride over to him. I take the bag from his left hand and toss it aside then run my hands along his chest. I bite my lip while looking up at him through my lashes knowing he's always loved when I look at him like that. Standing up on my tippy toes I connect my lips to his and revel in the sparks I felt as I kiss him after having to suffer three months of no skin to skin contact at all. During the kiss I slip my hands down to the hem of his shirt and start to remove it from him.

"Aria, what are you doing?" Ezra's hands reach out to slightly push me back by my hips. My brows furrow and I look up at him in confusion as rejection starts to fill my body.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to…" My voice trails off and I glance over to the bed.

"I'm not expecting that from you Aria. Seven hours ago we weren't even speaking to each other then all of a sudden we put everything out in the open. I don't know what we are right now and I don't want to mess that up." Ezra explains, slightly helping demolish the rejection I was feeling.

"I told you Ezra, I love you and I don't want to pretend anymore. We can make this work if we both want it to. There is nothing stopping us from making love tonight and sharing that special connection that only we can create."

Ezra looks me deeply in the eye as is his eyes were burning into my soul. "If you want this two then I will carry you over to that bed right now and shower you in kisses before ravishing and pleasuring every inch of your body."

He tucks my hair behind my ear to see my face, still looking deeply into my doe eyes.

"I do. Make love to me Ezra." My voice was ever so soft I feared he couldn't hear me.

However I know he did here me when his lips descend down to my own and I feel him slowly walking me backwards toward the bed. I moan into his mouth when he eases me down onto the bed followed by him scooting me up the top of the mattress.

It doesn't take us long to shed each other of every single article of clothing. Our hands couldn't leave each other's skin even for a microsecond. Ezra slowly eases himself down my neck until his lips find my right nipple, meanwhile his hand cups and fondles my other breast. Moans were now falling from my lips nonstop. I run my fingers through his hair as his mouth and arch my back up off the bed when his lips incase my nipple in his mouth and sucks on it.

"Oh Ezra, baby."

Ezra proceeds to fondle my breasts as well as suck on them with glee making me all the more turned on and wet. He knows all of my turn ons and every single place to touch, caress, or even bite to drive me wild. In fact he was zoning in on all of those spots tonight. A very loud gasp falls from my lips when Ezra travels down my body to rest between my thighs. He glances up at me before his eyes lock on my extremely wet pussy. My head is thrown back into the pillow behind me and my back arches even higher off the bed when he dives right in hitting all my pleasure spots. Ezra's tongue full out attacks my clit while his fingers thrust in and out of me with the perfect speed. He ends up having to hold my hips down due to them continuously arching off the bed and squirming around in pleasure.

"Ezra baby I am going to come." I whimper in need. I was so close to my orgasm. Just a little more and I will finally get the release my body has been begging for over the past several months given we hadn't made love at least two months prior our break up.

My fingers fist his hair and I tug on it roughly as my body falls into the deep overwhelming feeling that I always feel whenever he has given me an orgasm. I couldn't help releasing a shriek, the intensity of the pleasure surging through my veins was extremely powerful. God, they always say absence makes the heart grow fonder, however they failed to mention absence makes the orgasm all the more intense and body trembling. Fuck I don't think it's ever felt _this_ amazing. Trust me, he's never disappointed me in the lease bit so for it to become even more pleasurable is truly mind blowing. My toes curl and I see white as the orgasm takes over my body. Ezra doesn't stop licking my clit or thrusting his fingers allowing me to ride out the wave to its fullest. When I do manage to come down off of my high I sigh loudly and both my arms and legs fall flat on the mattress. Ezra climbs up the mattress and gently rests above my body.

"How was that princess?"

I couldn't even form words to respond with, my mind was still blank from the release I just experienced. Instead I lift my head just enough to kiss him as a way to show my appreciation. I could feel him smiling in the kiss as well as his tongue running along my bottom lip asking for entrance. My mouth parts granting him entrance in less than a second.

The need to have him inside me increases rapidly when I feel his hard on pressing into my thigh as it grows to life. My hands drift up to his back to lightly; my legs move to wrap around his lower waist to pull his hips flush against my aching core.

"Do you have any condoms here?" Ezra asks after breaking the kiss.

I raise my eyebrow at him and giggle. "Ezra the last time I was here I was only fifteen. Seeing as you're the only guy I have been with let alone brought here, no there aren't any condoms in the nightstand. Though I was hoping we wouldn't use one. It's been so long Ezra that I want to feel you in me – not feel a condom."

The look in his eyes shows he wants nothing more than to thrust right into me but there is that worry of having sex without a condom.

"Ezra I'm on the pill still, we've even had sex a few times without a condom in the past. Quit thinking and make love to me." I grasp ahold of his neck and pull him down into a very heated kiss while rocking my hips up against his.

Smiling in satisfaction I watch as he agrees with a nod. His right hand rests on my hip whereas his left hand clasps with mine above my head. Our eyes lock burning into each other's souls as we unite as one. My mouth falls open slightly at the feeling of being filled by the love of my life.

Ezra's hands caress my body throughout our entire love making meanwhile mine continuously rake down his back no doubt leaving red lines in their paths, occasionally running through his hair. He slowly thrusts in and out of me and our hips work together in perfect harmony as we bring each other pure bliss. Every move, every touch, every kiss felt astonishing that my body was dying for more. There was no pressure to make this intimate reunion perfect—it was perfect in its own way.

"Ezra, oh Ez faster please. Please go faster… oh god… harder baby." I cry out in his ear throughout the entire experience.

His hips thrust faster and fast driving me crazy; my nails began digging deeper and harder into his back.

When I finally feel my next orgasm creeping up on me I have to cling on to Ezra's body as I am rapidly losing control of my own. I was writhing erratically under him from the intense pleasure that has completely taken over me. Fuck did this feel astonishing.

**Ezra's POV **

It was just after two in the morning; Aria and I had collapsed in bed about ten minutes ago having worn ourselves out. We had moved under the sheets of the bed shortly after. Though since our bodies were sweaty from our past several hours of love making we only draped the thin sheet over our bodies. The sheet was loosely wrapped around Aria's body but the flesh of her thighs was exposed; I had the sheet over my lower half thus exposing my chest.

Aria was laying on her back snuggled in my side with her head resting on my arm that I had draped around her shoulder. I was laying on my back as well, my left hand was tracing circles and other random shapes on her bare thigh that was draped across my waist.

"Aria?" I ask lowly.

"Yes?" She replies just as softly.

"That guy I've seen you around town with… What's going on between you two?"

The thought has been in my head for the longest of time. When I had seen the two of them together around town it broke my heart to see her with another man. In the back of my mind I would always wonder if he has held her, kissed her, done any of the things I used to do whenever I wished. Aria pushes up on the bed to look up at me.

"He's not…" Aria shakes her head and sighs. "We've been seeing each other but it isn't anything serious. He's not my boyfriend or anything."

Noticing the look of relief wash over my face Aria places a gentle kiss to my lips before pulling back to look me in the eye.

"I'll always be yours Ezra. I couldn't move on. Every time I would go somewhere with him or talk with him I would think of you."

"I will always love you, Aria."

I pull her into my arms to snuggle as closely as possible with her. I kiss her forehead then bury my head in her neck.

"Tomorrow we should make uses of the fireplaces. There is one in the study and the living room."

Aria's voice sounded sleepy. I knew the thought of making love in front of a fireplace was always a wish of Aria's. A long time ago we had stayed up on night after making love and confessed different fantasies that we had wished to come true as well as some of our favorite sexual things. I already know this is going to be an amazing weekend one with which I will fulfill all of her sexual desires that haven't had attention in the past several months.

"Get some sleep sweetheart, it's been a long very pleasurable night."

**I'm sorry I didn't get to proof this I had every intent but halfway through something came up and I don't have time to finish. I know a lot of people are waiting for this so I didn't want to make you wait until tomorrow until having to read it. This didn't turn out to what I was planning. My mind is all over the place at the moment so I wasn't as focused writing this like I am when I write. I'm sorry. But hopefully it isn't too bad. :)**


End file.
